The Echoworx Secure Services (ESS) platform and applications, Secure Mail™, Secure Dox™, and Encrypted Message eXchange™, from Echoworx Corporation (4101 Yonge Street, Suite 708, Toronto, Ontario, CANADA, M2P 1N6) offers businesses a product for secure messaging and data privacy. The Secure Mail™ product gives subscribers the capability to encrypt email at their desktop without the need to change their email address or application program. The Secure Dox™ product enables subscribers to encrypt and decrypt files on their desktop or PC. The Encrypted Message eXchange™ application provides a secure web-based portal that allows information to be shared on a secure basis.
The secure messaging and data applications from Echoworx may be implemented at a provider level or at an enterprise level. In a typical provider level implementation, an Internet Service Provider provides the Secure Mail™ service and/or Secure Dox™ service as part of a monthly pay for service for email/Internet subscribers. In a typical enterprise level implementation, the Secure Mail™ product and/or the Secure Dox™ product are installed at a corporate level on the computers of employees of the corporation and run together with the other installed applications.
One of the features of the product is the branding function. The branding function provides the capability to present customized images and/or text which appear on the various windows and messages associated with the Secure Mail™ product, the Secure Dox™ product, and/or the Encrypted Message eXchange™ application. On an enterprise level, the branding function allows a corporate to present a brand that is based on corporate needs and objectives. The branding function also allows a provider to create a brand for each of a number of enterprises.